


迷恋 01

by MMMMonia



Category: npc - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-27
Updated: 2020-01-27
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:41:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22429546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MMMMonia/pseuds/MMMMonia
Kudos: 3





	迷恋 01

-逆年龄差 坤26&廷22  
-一篇剧情老套狗血，为了开车而开车的文  
-依旧是你直白狂野开飞机的衬衫

♂♂♂♂♂♂♂♂♂♂

密闭的办公室，通风口特意开到最大，落地窗的百叶帘被拉下，助理站在办公桌前汇报着工作。

似有似无的檀腥味飘荡在空气中，助理想开声问一下，但是抬头便看到坐在办公椅上老板的一脸不耐烦，识趣地闭了嘴，简洁地把话说完就离开了办公室。

高跟鞋踩在地上的声音渐渐淡下，办公桌底下的人终是忍不住地哼出了声，埋在私密地带作祟的小东西还在继续，衣服早就被扯得凌乱不堪。

蔡徐坤腿在地上往后瞪了瞪，低下头，办公桌底下的宽敞空间，一片春色。

裤子早在他把肛塞塞进去时就被脱掉，蜷在那里的美人儿被情欲折磨得发狂，现在正一手抚慰着翘动的性具，空出来的一只手揉捏着自己的乳头。

“嗯哼……坤，坤坤……好涨，好想要你……”

朱正廷红着眼眶，聚起来的泪水还没到聚成滴滑下的程度，只让他的眼睛看起来湿漉漉的，红涨的乳头以及身上那几个隐隐约约的还没有消退的吻痕，给这一副春宫图更添艳色。

光是看着就能硬得发疼，蔡徐坤拉开自己的裤链，把那根朱正廷又爱又恨的东西释放出来，阻止了朱正廷讨好的想要爬上来帮他口的举动。

“继续。”

朱正廷有些不敢置信地看着蔡徐坤，但还是乖乖听了话，继续抚慰着自己。

蔡徐坤呼吸逐渐加重，硬得不行的肉棍急需安慰，蔡徐坤就这样看着朱正廷的动作，把手放在自己粗壮的性器上撸动。

“哈……老板，老板好厉害啊……”朱正廷看着坐在办公椅上的那个人，年少有为这四个字，这个人绝对是配得上的。

“老板，老板，正正要高潮了……老板给我好不好……”  
“老板，老板……”

后穴埋着的东西不断碾压着敏感点，心理跟视觉的双重刺激下，快感不断积累再攀上顶峰，朱正廷两腿痉挛了一下，腰往上弓，乳白色的大股浊液射出来，又掉回了自己身上。

翘起的性器慢慢软下，美人儿靠着办公桌在平复气息。

“来。”

蔡徐坤俯下身拍拍他的脸蛋，暗示性地把自己越涨越大的东西往前顶了顶。

被小美人瞪了一眼，朱正廷把蔡徐坤的手牵过，放在自己的脸上，“坤哥，后面难受……”

“把我舔爽了就给你。”男人的拇指腹擦去他眼角因为情欲而聚起来的泪水，放在一旁的遥控器被坏心眼地调到了最高档，跪坐在地上的人被这刺激给激得软了腰。

“哥哥好硬啊……”朱正廷用两只手包裹住肉柱，伸出舌头舔了舔上面涌出的爱液，“好多爱液呀，哥哥这么湿，是不是很想要正正啊？”

“正正这么美，当然想要。”

敏感的龟头被含进嘴里，那人似是对这一事项熟能生巧，柔软的舌头挑逗着马眼，逼得爱液不断从那儿挤出。肉柱和睾丸各得到了一只手的爱抚，肉棒还在涨，让给他口的小美人的嘴有点酸。

“啊……真棒……”蔡徐坤夸奖性地揉了揉他软软的头发，心里头想着有什么大资源好当奖励送给他。

“好硬，也好热……”朱正廷轻轻吸了一口龟头后抬起头看向蔡徐坤，后穴的酥麻感一直在爬升，他想面前的这跟大东西，插进自己的小穴里，去缓解那一股空虚，“哥哥，正正想被哥哥操，好不好嘛~”

“不行哦，继续。”蔡徐坤捏着他的下巴，强迫他张开嘴把自己粗壮的肉棒含进去。

被拒绝了的人委委屈屈地舔着他的肉棒，舔干净了马眼里涌出来的粘液，继而往下舔去，含住一颗肉丸，吸吮声被故意弄得很大，蔡徐坤喜欢他怎样，跟了蔡徐坤两年，他还能不清楚么？

“宝宝真棒，来。”蔡徐坤站起来，顺便扶起了因后穴内压着敏感点跳动的小玩具而双腿发软的朱正廷。

办公桌上的文件被随意地扔在一旁，近乎赤裸的朱正廷躺在那些文件原本躺着的位置，肛塞连着的兔尾巴早就被不断涌出来的淫液给打湿，蔡徐坤伸手拽住那一团湿漉漉的容貌，坏心眼地轻轻抽插。

“嗯～不要，不要这样……”

疲软的性器又翘了起来，蔡徐坤俯身含住他胸前的一颗小红豆，轻轻吸吮两下就肿的不成样子。

“那宝宝想要我怎么样？”蔡徐坤轻轻吻了一下他的嘴角。

“我想要你的大肉棒操我，这个东西没你粗。”讨好地用双腿夹着蔡徐坤的腰，朱正廷双手撑着自己坐起来，向蔡徐坤讨了一个甜腻腻的吻。

“小骚货，”蔡徐坤轻轻咬了一口他的锁骨，“这就满足你。”

肛塞一把被拔出，给朱正廷带来的刺激让他还么没来得及叫出来，一根又粗又硬的大东西就抵在了松软的穴口上，蔡徐坤狠狠一顶，粗长的肉棒就没进了半根。

“啊！好硬……”

“宝宝不就喜欢这么硬的吗？嗯？”说罢，蔡徐坤又是一顶。

“喜欢，最喜欢坤坤的大肉棒了…”朱正廷双手捧住他的脸，他太喜欢，蔡徐坤为他着迷的样子了。

“那让他操哭宝宝好不好？”

“嗯啊…好，好…好爽，哥哥好厉害…”

粗大的肉棒在敏感的小穴内狠狠进出，穴里分泌的液体给蔡徐坤的进出提供了便利，肉棒的每一次抽出都要带出大股淫水，再就着这些淫水一插到底。

“哈……宝宝咬的好紧……呼……”蔡徐坤双手撑在桌面上，下身的动作越来越快，两颗囊袋打在朱正廷手感极好的屁股上，发出了让人面红耳赤的拍打声。

“哥哥好厉害…好大，好大……正正要高潮了……”朱正廷手握着自己的性器，跟随着蔡徐坤的频率抚弄，谁知刚说完这句话，手就被蔡徐坤禁锢住了，失去了安慰的性器酸酸涨涨的，难受极了。

“不行哦，今天宝宝只能被我操射。”蔡徐坤发了狠地冲撞，每一次的插入抽出，都要磨过那个让朱正廷兴奋无比的点，惹得被操的人尖叫连连。

“嗯，你好坏……啊啊啊啊不要，不要……”敏感点被蔡徐坤故意地往那儿戳，酥麻，满足，空虚从敏感的后穴开始，蜷席全身，他环着蔡徐坤腰的双腿不自觉地夹紧了些。

“叫老公。”

“老公，老公好厉害……”

“老公的肉棒粗不粗？”

“又硬又粗，操得正正好爽啊……”

被操熟了的人什么骚话都往外冒了，蔡徐坤满意地勾勾嘴角，就着现在这个姿势，继续操人。

后穴里被挤出来的淫水有几滴挂在了两人的耻毛上，亮晶晶的，还挺好看。被粉丝称为人间仙子的人此刻被操得两腿发软，说不定这一场过后，明天可能就因为腰酸而做不来空翻了。

“老公好粗啊，又硬又粗的，操得正正好舒服啊……”满嘴骚话的人因为快感的云集而夹紧了后穴，惹来了蔡徐坤的一吸气声。

“宝宝，要是你平时能有在被我操时的一般浪，也不会被称为白月光了，你应该是一朵红玫瑰才对。”

“那，那老公喜欢哪一个呢？”朱正廷讨好地又缩了一下后穴。

“当然是两个都喜欢了。”

他喜欢日常生活中因为一点浪漫就能羞红脸的人间仙子，也喜欢在床上跟他契合无比的红玫瑰。

“正正也最喜欢坤了。”

他说的是喜欢，而朱正廷说的是最喜欢。

蔡徐坤没有给他回答，只是身下的动作更粗狠了些，感受到蔡徐坤加快了的频率，朱正廷知道，对方要射了。

正想再说些什么撩一下，无奈被狠狠撞了几次敏感点之后，自己就爽得直接射了。

小穴内又涌出了大股热流，浇在了蔡徐坤的龟头上，夹紧的肉壁爽得他头皮发麻，低吼一声，蔡徐坤把自己的东西拔出来，上手狠狠撸了两下，大股精液喷出来，撒在了朱正廷肚子上。

高潮过后的两个人抱在一起，蔡徐用纸巾擦去两人的一身狼狈。

“辛苦了，今晚想吃些什么？”蔡徐坤轻轻亲了亲朱正廷的嘴角，柔声问。

经历了这么一场性事的朱正廷快没了力气，头埋在蔡徐坤肩膀上蹭了蹭，“你定吧，刚做完没胃口。”

听着怀里人有些埋怨的语气，蔡徐坤好心情地给他揉了揉屁股，“那我们去吃你最喜欢的店，好不好？”

“哼。”

♂♂♂♂♂♂♂♂♂♂♂♂

会有后续，就是不知道我会不会写而已~


End file.
